Albus avait gardé le petit soldat de plomb
by Listelia
Summary: Les pas d'Harry résonnaient avec un écho familier. Il respirait l'odeur froide des pierres dans les larges couloirs de Poudlard. Tout était silencieux sous les arcades d'ordinaire remplies du piétinement de centaines d'élèves. Un rosier grimpant frissonnait au soleil dans la cour. C'était étrangement réconfortant de marcher ainsi dans la vieille école, accompagné de ses souvenirs.


Poudlard était toujours le même, pensa Harry en levant les yeux sur les hautes tours de pierre dressées dans le ciel bleu. Les sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail semblaient aussi rébarbatifs lorsqu'il n'était qu'un élève que toutes les fois où il les avait passés en tant que ministre de la magie pour se rendre à la cérémonie de mai.

La forêt autour de lui bruissait tranquillement sous la caresse de la brise estivale. Des abeilles bourdonnaient dans le sous-bois et des rayons de soleil chatoyaient à travers les épais feuillages des chênes. On entendait de temps à autre le galop étouffé d'une horde de centaures et les buissons s'agitaient parfois au passage d'une créature plus timide.

L'air embaumait. En se dirigeant vers les bords du lac, sa veste jetée sur l'épaule, Harry eut l'impression d'être à nouveau un adolescent nonchalant, l'esprit embrumé par la chaleur et les révisions, attiré par l'eau scintillante dans l'espoir d'un peu de fraîcheur. Bien sûr, les autres élèves affalés sur les pelouses ou en train d'éclabousser le calamar géant n'existaient que dans ses souvenirs. Poudlard était désert à cette époque de l'année.

Il eut un petit rire amusé. Quelle mouche avait piqué Al ? Il avait reçu la carte par hibou ce matin-là et, intrigué, avait lu les mots griffonnés au dos de la photo sépia de sa vieille école.

* * *

 ** _Bon anniversaire, papa !_**

 ** _Si tu veux bien, c'est moi qui choisirai notre lieu de rendez-vous pour cette année._**

 ** _"Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : deuxième heure de l'après-midi."_**

 ** _Bien à toi,_**

 ** _Albus Severus Potter._**

* * *

Malgré son emploi du temps surchargé, Harry n'avait jamais manqué un seul de ces moments précieux. Tous les années, le trente-et-un juillet ou le six avril, il avait réussi à se libérer pour passer l'un ou l'autre des deux anniversaires en compagnie de son fils cadet. En général, c'était lui qui décidait où ils se rendraient. Il aimait emmener Al sur des lieux où il avait vécu intensément, lui raconter une anecdote ou une autre, bavarder simplement ou mettre en mots un de ces souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais pu affronter seul.

Harry était profondément reconnaissant du lien privilégié qui existait entre lui et son fils. Lily lui en voulait de l'avoir peu à peu délaissée pour se consacrer à sa carrière et James était si loin – si occupé lui-même et dans un monde si différent – qu'Harry avait parfois un peu de peine à trouver un sujet de conversation avec son aîné. Mais Albus adorait écouter – et réécouter – les histoires de son père et _ça_ , ça n'avait pas changé, même après son mariage.

Heureux, Harry pressa le pas, respirant l'odeur froide des pierres dans les larges couloirs de Poudlard. Tout était silencieux sous les arcades d'ordinaire remplies du piétinement de centaines d'élèves. Un rosier grimpant frissonnait au soleil dans la petite cour où le sortilège de Ron s'était retourné contre lui et lui avait fait cracher des limaces. Une lourde porte en bois grinçait en oscillant sur ses gonds, entrouverte sur une salle de classe vide dans laquelle un potache avait laissé un dessin fanfaron sur le tableau noir. Des oiseaux gazouillaient près d'une meurtrière dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait à la Tour d'Astronomie. Un chaud parfum d'herbe coupée entrait à flots par les immenses fenêtres de la Grande Salle, sous les solives de laquelle roucoulaient quelques pigeons.

Dans le château déserté, les pas d'Harry résonnaient avec un écho familier. Il ne vit ni elfes, ni fantômes, mais les personnages dans les tableaux le saluèrent paresseusement. Il s'attendait à ce que Peeves l'apostrophe au détour d'un couloir, mais l'esprit frappeur semblait lui aussi en vacances et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnement réconfortant à marcher ainsi dans la vieille école, accompagné de ses souvenirs.

Harry ne se laissa pas arrêter par les marques anciennes de la Bataille de Poudlard. La nostalgie qui le berçait était paisible, le ramenait aux jours d'insouciance de son adolescence – et il y en avait eu plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Des jours sans autre pression que celles des devoirs, sans autre ennemi que la mauvaise humeur des professeurs… des jours de rires bêtes et d'amitiés profondes, de Quidditch et de tarte à la mélasse…

Il sortit de ses rêveries en arrivant devant la porte de la salle de classe. Elle était légèrement entrebâillée et Harry la poussa en retenant un peu son souffle, avec l'étrange impression qu'il était revenu des années en arrière et qu'il était en retard pour le cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_.

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Des particules de poussière dansaient dans le soleil qui inondait les bureaux, une toile d'araignée s'étendait entre une glace granuleuse et un mannequin de combat, des souris grattaient et couinaient dans le plafond.

Harry fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, pliant sa veste sur son bras, inhalant l'odeur de craie, de cuir et de souffre. Un aquarium vide était encore posé sur la table en bois au bout de la première rangée de bureaux. Dans les placards vitrés, des fioles s'entassaient en vrac avec des parchemins cornés, des plumes, des bouquins usés, un crâne mal ciré et d'autres objets hétéroclites qui avaient dû servir d'exemple dans les derniers cours de juin.

Tout au fond, près de l'escalier qui montait aux appartements du professeur, une grande armoire à glace grogna comme si elle avait senti la présence de l'homme et se mit à s'agiter. Instinctivement, Harry tira sa baguette, avant de se rendre compte avec un bref rire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un épouvantard.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu étais professeur ici ? demanda la voix d'Albus derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh oui ! lança-t-il en rangeant sa baguette. "Ce fut court, mais instructif. Je n'étais vraiment pas fait pour ça ! C'est là que j'ai réalisé que sans Hermione pour préparer mes cours, à l'époque, je me serais vraiment débrouillé comme un scroutt à pétard avec l'A.D."

Albus rit aussi et s'avança pour lui serrer la main. Il était plus grand qu'Harry – _il l'avait dépassé l'année de ses seize ans_ – mais si mince qu'il paraissait presque frêle à côté des épaules trapues du ministre de la magie, pourtant assez maigre lui aussi. Ses cheveux se tordaient en épaisses boucles noires sur sa nuque, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient juste un peu mieux coiffés que ceux de son père. Ses yeux verts, qui avaient toujours eu l'air immenses, ressortaient dans son visage pâle, frangés de longs cils sombres comme ceux d'une fille. Le fin collier de barbe qu'il laissait pousser soulignait sa mâchoire virile et sa démarche souple ne laissait rien deviner de sa prothèse. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de toile claire, il était très beau et semblait en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Harry sentit son cœur soulagé se gonfler de fierté.

Al était celui de ses enfants qui lui ressemblait le plus, mais Harry savait que lui-même n'avait jamais eu cette grâce naturelle. En vieillissant, ses traits anguleux s'étaient émaciés et son corps était resté sec, nerveux. Ses cheveux grisonnants partaient toujours dans tous les sens. Outre la marque en forme d'éclair sur son front et les évidentes anciennes fractures de son nez, il arborait une autre cicatrice sur la tempe depuis le dernier attentat. Il n'avait jamais réussi à bronzer pendant l'été et il savait que ses lunettes rondes lui conféraient un air sévère, malgré ses efforts pour sourire 'façon Dumbledore'. Ses jeans montraient toujours des plis bizarres aux hanches et aux genoux, et il faisait le désespoir de Ginny en matière de goût vestimentaire : les t-shirts unis et les surchemises à carreaux qu'il affectionnait tant étaient passés de mode depuis quelques décennies. Ce n'était pas très important. Harry avait toujours attaché plus d'importance à ce qu'il faisait qu'à l'allure qu'il avait.

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi _ici_ ?

Albus ne répondit pas.

\- Tu viens ? lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Il paraît que notre dortoir a été remis à neuf. Je me demandais à quoi ça peut bien ressembler, maintenant…"

Intrigué et enchanté de ce mystère, Harry le suivit.

La Tour de Gryffondor n'avait pas changé, en réalité. S'il y avait eu des travaux, c'était sûrement du côté des chambres des filles. La salle commune était toujours tendue des mêmes tapisseries rouges et or et, quand on se mettait à y réfléchir sérieusement, les coussins dataient probablement _d'avant_ les Maraudeurs. Aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'âtre où jadis était apparu le visage de Sirius. Sur le tapis pelé, les elfes n'avaient pas réussi à faire disparaitre la tache laissée par la boîte de sardines renversée la nuit où Wendy Philips s'était retrouvée face à face avec le dragon.

En haut, dans le dortoir vide, les édredons étaient roulés et les rideaux tirés sur les lits à baldaquin, attendant l'arrivée des prochains pensionnaires. Harry s'assit sur celui qui avait été le sien, puis celui de son fils et Al se percha au bord de celui de Neville Londubat, à qui avait succédé Scorpius Malefoy. Le soleil dorait le plancher là où Ron Weasley et Terrence Swanson avaient posé leurs pieds en bâillant, chaque matin. Au-dessus de la table de nuit des deux générations de Finnigan, le mur portait encore des marques de glue éternelle et de bouts de poster de Quidditch.

Tout était silencieux et merveilleusement paisible. Le lac miroitait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, éclaboussant de lumière la vitre contre laquelle Harry, à onze ans, avait appuyé son front le soir de son arrivée à Poudlard, émerveillé de cette nouvelle vie qui commençait. Quelqu'un avait oublié un bouquin sous la croisée, là où Albus s'était assis des centaines de fois pour lire, le chat de Fabius Macmillan blotti sur ses genoux.

\- Allons aussi voir le terrain de Quidditch, dit le ministre de la magie avec enthousiasme.

Ils sortirent en saluant le tableau du lutin sur sa chèvre qui avait remplacé la grosse dame et le chevalier du Catogan. Ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers magiques, riant lorsque ceux-ci les forcèrent à changer d'itinéraire. Au troisième étage, dans la pièce où les elfes avaient pris l'habitude d'apporter un casse-croûte aux Quatre Inséparables, ils entrouvrirent la trappe pour jeter un coup d'œil au vieux Filet du Diable.

En sortant enfin du château, ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le Saule Cogneur et chercher les branches abimées par la voiture volante des Weasley. Plus loin, près de l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid, Albus s'agenouilla pour poser un instant sa main sur la tombe de Cuillère pendant que son père contemplait pensivement le potager où l'hippogriffe Buck avait failli perdre sa tête.

Ils longèrent la Forêt Interdite en se rappelant de leurs premières retenues, de la licorne assassinée et des leçons de Charlie, de la nuit où le Patronus en forme de cerf était apparu et de celle où Wendy s'était envolée jusqu'à la lune, du jour où Hermione avait mis son poing dans la figure de Drago et de celui où Scorpius avait avoué son lourd secret.

En arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry aurait presque voulu lancer " _Accio_ balai", emporté par ses souvenirs. Il grimpa dans les gradins et resta un long moment silencieux à contempler les oriflammes soulevés par la brise en repensant au jour merveilleux où il avait gagné son premier match en avalant le vif d'or, à sa chute terrible quand les Détraqueurs l'avaient entouré et à cette nuit fatidique dans le labyrinthe créé par magie, quand il était revenu du cimetière avec le corps de Cédric Diggory…

Albus s'était assis sur un des bancs, plongé lui-aussi dans ses souvenirs : cette fameuse après-midi d'automne où il était devenu attrapeur en l'emportant sur James, l'entraînement où il était tombé de son balai lorsque l'œil du dragon s'était ouvert, cette journée glorieuse où Gryffondor avait remporté la Coupe de Quidditch et où il avait embrassé Wendy sous le chapeau en forme de tête de lion…

\- Cette année, si je peux, j'essayerai de venir voir jouer Poufsouffle, dit joyeusement le ministre de la magie en se laissant tomber à côté de son fils sur la planche en bois qui craqua un peu. "Georges m'a dit qu'Arthur était un très bon batteur."

\- Wendy n'arrête pas de s'en vanter. Elle dit que c'est dans les gênes de la famille. S'il n'aimait pas tant ses études et son violon, je pense qu'elle le pousserait à devenir professionnel.

\- Bah, il a le temps de voir ce qu'il veut devenir, dit Harry avec un sourire indulgent. "Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il a à peine quinze ans."

\- À cet âge-là, toi et moi…

Albus s'interrompit et son père fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Arthur n'aura pas besoin de faire face aux mêmes décisions que nous, dit-il fermement. "Il pourra grandir à son rythme, sans souffrir. Il n'aura aucun Voldemort, aucun Anghenfil à affronter. Il n'a _pas besoin_ de devenir un homme avant l'heure."

 _Pourquoi le vent semblait-il si froid, soudain ?_ Les oiseaux s'étaient tus dans la forêt derrière eux. C'était pourtant une journée parfaitement _normale_ – une journée qu'Harry attendait avec impatience pendant toute l'année. Tout à l'heure, ils iraient ensemble à la _Tête de Sanglier_ pour déguster une bonne tourte à la viande. Ils souperaient dans la vieille salle chaleureuse, boiraient une ou deux bières, puis marcheraient le long de la voie ferrée à la lueur des étoiles en bavardant tranquillement, avant de transplaner chacun de leur côté.

Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il tout à coup, comme pris d'un mauvais pressentiment ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. _Absolument aucune_.

Albus se racla la gorge.

\- Papa, si je voulais qu'on vienne ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. "Et je suis désolé, parce que ça va sûrement gâcher ton anniversaire…"

Les mains d'Harry se nouèrent inconsciemment, ses épaules se crispèrent et sa bouche se rétrécit en une ligne étroite.

Combien il haïssait les mots "il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire" ! Ils étaient _toujours_ annonciateurs de dilemmes.

\- Je t'écoute, marmonna-t-il sans regarder son fils.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, la brise dessinait des arabesques soyeuses dans l'herbe rase. De l'autre côté du lac, une grappe de corbeaux s'envola, effrayée par un bruit dans les branches. Le soleil miroitait, éblouissant, sur les ardoises bleues du château.

Albus toussota. Lui aussi, il avait joint les mains entre ses genoux, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de se rassurer.

\- Je… je vais aller en Antarctique avec Wendy, à la rentrée, dit-il finalement.

Ce n'était qu'une petite phrase, anodine en apparence. Pourtant le cœur d'Harry se glaça dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne peux _pas_ aller en Antarctique, répliqua-t-il sèchement. "Cela faisait partie du pacte. Si tu y vas, tu…"

Le reste s'étrangla dans sa gorge malgré lui.

 _"Si tu y vas, tu mourras."_

Son sang cognait tellement fort dans ses tempes, il avait l'impression qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser.

\- C'est justement pour ça que j'y vais, dit Albus d'une voix rauque qui s'efforçait d'être brave. "Ils ont… les médicomages ont dit que… ils l'ont confirmé lors de la dernière visite, la semaine dernière. Ils ont dit que… je ne fêterai pas Noël avec vous cette année. Alors… alors je voudrais être avec Wendy jusqu'au dernier moment, papa… je voudrais revoir Scorpius… je ne veux pas être avec les enfants quand… quand ça arrivera…"

Harry n'avait pas entendu le tonnerre gronder dans le ciel mais sans doute qu'un orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Il faisait tellement sombre, soudain. Les oriflammes s'agitaient pour annoncer une tempête et le terrain de Quidditch était devenu gris, comme le jour où le _Sinistros_ était apparu dans les gradins…

\- Papa ?

Il frissonna et la lumière revint. La chaleur de cette après-midi d'été sur ses bras couverts de chair de poule et sur sa nuque humide de sueur, l'éclat du soleil sur ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez, le parfum de l'herbe verte et le clapotis frais du lac à proximité. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive et n'y parvint pas. Il se tourna vers son fils, essayant de rassembler son courage, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gargouillis misérable.

\- Oh, Al…

Maladroitement, il tendit son bras pour le poser sur les épaules d'Albus. Celui-ci se laissa aller immédiatement contre lui, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce geste. Pendant quelques instants, la brise ébouriffa leurs cheveux tandis qu'un homme serrait contre lui son fils, désespéré de lui transmettre une force qu'il n'avait pas lui-même.

 _Pas déjà. Pas maintenant. Trente-neuf ans. À peine trente-neuf ans…_

Un sanglot gonfla dans la gorge d'Harry qui s'interdisait de pleurer. Ces épaules minces qui tremblaient, elles n'avaient pas l'âge de mourir. Elles avaient déjà bien assez souffert. C'étaient celles de l'enfant malade qui contemplait les étoiles magiques sur son plafond. C'était celles du petit garçon qui, en gare de _King's Cross_ , s'était inquiété de ce qu'on penserait de lui s'il était réparti à Serpentard. C'était celles de l'adolescent pâle qui s'était réveillé pour découvrir qu'on l'avait amputé d'une jambe. C'était celles du jeune homme qui s'était jeté fougueusement dans les bras de son père en revenant d'Antarctique – vivant, bien vivant et pourtant un sort terrible attaché désormais à ses pas.

 _C'était trop tôt. C'était injuste. C'était horrible._

Harry appuya farouchement son menton sur la tête d'Albus, luttant pour refouler sa douleur.

 _Il serait fort pour son enfant. Il le protégerait jusqu'au bout._

Ses yeux étaient brûlants mais il n'avait pas versé une larme lorsqu'il réussit à décrisper ses doigts. Le dos d'Albus se détendit un peu, mais il ne chercha pas à se redresser. Harry en aurait presque souri : son cadet avait toujours autant besoin d'être enveloppé dans une étreinte physique pour se sentir protégé et aimé. James aurait fait un pas en arrière et toussoté avec embarras. Lily se serait essuyé les yeux et aurait lancé une plaisanterie pathétique pour effacer ce moment de faiblesse. Mais Al, qui était bourré d'un tas d'autres complexes, n'avait aucune honte à rester blotti contre son père, même à son âge.

Et Harry, qui ne savait que trop combien ces moments leur seraient vite arrachés, combien on les désirait quand on ne les avait jamais possédés, ne fit pas un mouvement pour changer de position.

\- Est-ce que Wendy le sait ? demanda-t-il doucement, promenant son regard sur le terrain de Quidditch ensoleillé, le lac scintillant, les tours de Poudlard au-dessus desquelles s'effilochaient quelques nuages blancs.

\- Oui. Elle était avec moi quand ils ont annoncé les résultats des derniers examens.

Harry hocha le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux enfants ?

Il ne sentit pas la larme qui tomba sur sa chemise et l'étoila d'une tache ronde, mais il l'entendit dans le ton rauque de son fils.

\- Je vais tout raconter à Arthur avant la fin de l'été. Mais Wendy ne veut pas qu'on l'annonce à Euphrosine. On ne lui dira rien. Wendy lui expliquera à son retour en janvier. On voudrait qu'elle passe ses premiers mois à Poudlard sans ce fardeau...

\- Je comprends, dit Harry simplement.

Ce n'était pas à lui de donner son avis sur cette façon de procéder. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la perte d'un parent est insoutenable, peu importe la façon dont elle frappe. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait réalisé que l'on n'est jamais _assez âgé_ pour supporter certains chagrins. Il pensa soudain à Molly et Arthur Weasley, penchés sur Fred, et il faillit suffoquer, comprenant tout à coup ce qu'ils avaient dû ressentir ce jour-là.

Il s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer, s'efforça d'alléger sa voix.

\- Est-ce que tu as… besoin de quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Al ?

Il y eut un long silence. Contre son épaule, la tête du jeune homme se fit plus lourde. Harry baissa les yeux, mais les épaisses boucles noires lui cachaient le regard de son fils. À la place, il vit que les doigts de celui-ci jouaient avec un petit soldat de plomb.

\- Tu te souviens quand on est allés à ta maison de _Privet Drive_ ? Juste avant que j'entre à Poudlard…

\- Je m'en souviens.

\- J'y suis retourné, dit Albus d'un ton presque rêveur. "Il y a des gens qui y habitent, maintenant. Un couple âgé. Des moldus. Ils ont des petits-enfants qui jouent dans le jardin… ils ont l'air heureux."

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- Tu as gardé le soldat, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui… chaque fois… chaque fois que c'était dur… je me disais que ça avait été mille fois plus difficile pour toi, quand tu vivais dans le placard à balais. Et pourtant, t'as pas perdu espoir… t'es resté toi-même… je n'ai pas oublié tes conseils, tu sais.

Harry ne réussit pas à répondre. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir été lui-même fidèle à ce qu'il avait dit au petit garçon, ce jour-là, dans la lueur tremblotante de sa baguette.

\- J'ai peur, papa… finit par murmurer Albus. "J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à être aussi courageux que toi…"

\- Quel courage, Al ? rétorqua amèrement son père. "J'étais toujours avec un tas d'autres gens, dans le feu de l'action. La mort n'est qu'un ennemi de plus dans une bataille. Je n'ai jamais eu à affronter quoi que ce soit de pareil !"

\- Si… quand tu étais dans la forêt… quand tu es allé trouver Voldemort après avoir vu les souvenirs de Severus…

Harry approcha sa main libre du front de son fils et écarta une mèche qui le gênait. Le soir tombait, mais le soleil réchauffait encore ses épaules. Les ombres s'allongeaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Derrière eux, un oiseau s'était mis à chanter dans la Forêt Interdite. Sur le lac, le calamar se prélassait au creux des vagues dont les crêtes scintillaient à la lumière rose.

\- C'était différent, Al. Là-aussi j'étais porté par l'idée que je devais les sauver tous. C'était dur, mais c'était… moins effrayant que de faire face à… à ce à quoi tu fais face.

Il aurait _tellement_ voulu pouvoir dire "ça ne fera pas mal" ou "ce sera comme si tu t'endormais"… mais ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas vrai et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Ne cherche pas à être courageux, dit-il à la place. "Tu as le droit de pleurer, Al. Tu as le droit d'être terrifié et d'être en colère. _Moi_ , je suis en colère. Et j'ai peur et je trouve que c'est injuste. Et j'ai _mal_. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Al. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu souffres… ou que tu meures… ni maintenant, ni quand tu étais petit… ni même si tu avais quatre-vingts ans…"

De mettre en mots ce qu'il ressentait l'aidait. C'était comme si la douleur se desserrait un peu sur son cœur, comme s'il arrivait un tout petit peu mieux à respirer.

\- Je ne suis pas courageux, Al… mais je suis là…

Cette fois les larmes piquèrent ses yeux et débordèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir, embuant ses lunettes. Il se mordit les lèvres, rageant de ne pouvoir être aussi fort qu'il le désirait – assez fort pour empêcher son fils de souffrir… assez fort pour l'arracher à la mort.

Sur son épaule, la tête d'Albus bougea, comme s'il nichait son visage contre la chemise à carreaux qui avait vu tellement d'étés. Contre sa clavicule, Harry sentit le contact froid du petit soldat de plomb. Il faillit ne pas entendre les mots étouffés au début, puis son cœur se brisa.

\- J'ai peur, papa… j'ai peur de laisser Wendy, Euphrosine et Arthur… j'ai peur d'emporter Scorpius avec moi… j'ai peur d'avoir mal… je ne veux pas mourir, papa… je ne veux pas mourir…

En un instant, Harry oublia sa propre douleur. Il oublia son dos fatigué, le froid qui montait sous le banc et ses regrets. Il resserra ses bras autour de son fils, enfouit son menton dans les boucles noires en murmurant "je t'aime… je suis là… je te laisserai pas…" et berça Albus pendant qu'il pleurait, comme si le jeune homme était encore un tout petit garçon.

Le vent se leva et souffla dans les branches, relevant les oriflammes du terrain de Quidditch. Le lac se couvrait de milliers de perles brillantes aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule. En haut des gradins encore embrasés par le soleil couchant, tout était silencieux.

Ils étaient seuls et Poudlard, qui avait vu tant de choses et n'avait jamais trahi aucun secret, les contemplait du haut de ses tours centenaires.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Harry laissa retomber le rideau et revint vers son bureau. Le tic-tac régulier de la pendule ne faisait rien pour apaiser ses nerfs. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, enleva ses lunettes et pinça l'arête de son nez.

Sur le sous-main en cuir, plusieurs documents en attente de signature portaient la date du dix décembre.

Harry remit ses lunettes et trempa sa plume à pointe d'or dans l'encrier en s'efforçant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler.

 _Dix décembre._

 _Les enfants avaient dû arriver en Antarctique._

Harry reposa la plume et contempla la goutte d'encre qui s'était écrasée sur son nom. Il enleva de nouveau ses lunettes et passa les mains dans ses cheveux en inspirant bruyamment, essayant de soulager sa nuque douloureuse.

 _À cette heure-ci, on devait sans doute être en train de conduire Arthur et Euphrosine à l'endroit où reposait leur père._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il contemplait sans les voir les étoiles transparentes qui naissaient une à une sur le document officiel déjà taché d'encre.

 _Dix décembre._

Il restait onze jours avant le solstice d'hiver.

 _Quatorze jours avant le premier Noël sans Albus._

Et Harry savait que ces fêtes en famille seraient plus dures que tous celles qu'il avait endurées seul en compagnie du petit soldat de plomb.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _Cette fanfiction est un chapitre stand-alone extrait des_** **Mangeurs d'Ombres _.  
_**

 ** _Elle est le pendant à mon one-shot_ Le secret que savait le petit soldat de plomb _._**

 ** _Elle peut se lire tout seule, bien sûr (j'ai entendu dire que ce "système à la découpe" plaisait bien aux lecteurs un peu effrayés par le nombre de mots/chapitres sous la description d'une histoire ^^), mais si tu as envie d'en savoir davantage sur Wendy, le dragon, Arthur et Euphrosine, le lien entre Scorpius, Albus et l'Antarctique, alors rendez-vous au début de la série "Le Choix des Potter", dans_** **Noir comme Neige _(tome 1 ou préquelle, suivant comment on voit les choses) ou_ Clair comme Nuit _(tome 2 ou tome de départ, suivant les avis) !_**


End file.
